A New Kid In The Academy Re-Write
by NewBoyzJerkinoff69
Summary: A rewrite of A new Kid In The Academy. My OC Sean goes to Duel Academy to become the 'Next King Of Games'. New duels, new adventure, same old children's card game!


Hey guys, this is me NewBoyzJerkinOff69 with a new story. Well, not really a new story. Its called The New Kid In the Academy and I decided to re-write it. The reson for that is that, after reading through it, I thought it sucked bad to the bones. I did put a few Eminem songs to show that my OC character "Sean" likes "real hip-hop" music. Thanks for the reviews on that one, now this one will be better. Note that I will still have the cussing in here, just to warn all of you but later on.I'm going to take out the majority of Eminem's lyrics, maybe in the next few chapters, it will have less or not, but more importantly, I'm making this and so next few chapters different. All right, sit back, and relax, as I re-write this story. Wait, before you start reading, few more annoucements, this will not go by the anime episodes, however, I will have the villains appear in some point but with diffrent decks. Two more things actually, Jaden Yuki (Judai Yuki) will NOT appear in this fanfic at all. I will be the main protagonist and also, will not be here too because I find him a nuisance when he treats lower rank duelists even though he changes eventually. I'll have a different Obelisk Blue teacher with a kinder, compassionate personality instead. Okay, now read!"

**Disclaimer: I Don't own Yu-gi-Oh! GX. I only own the cards I made up**

**Sean POV (My Own OC)**

I was scrambling to get out, quickly drinking some milk and gulping some Captain Crunch cereal. After that, I grabbed my duek disk with my deck, inside, put my duel belt with the rest of my decks in the duel box, and attach it to my waist. I then grabbed a red t-shirt with several Duel Monsters on it, put on my shirt. Then I grabbed my white and blue sneakers from underneath my bed and some blue socks on, and wore it. I closed my door, went outside and grabbed the key, closed the front door, and locked the door with the key. I put the key right on the soil of a plnt that was next to the door. Then I started to scramble my way towards the Kaiba Dome. I thought,_Goddamn it Sean. You just have to wake up late again._I started to run faster, bumping towards people not even bothering to say "Excuse me" or "Watch Out, I'm comin through." As soon as I was near the end, I saw a guy with spiky hair looking right at me. I bumped into him, and then, the cards from my deck fell to the ground. I frantically picked up my cards while the mysterious figure looked at me with awe.

After I was done putting the cards in my deck, the mysterious figure, told me,"Say, you're a duelist aren't you?"

I stood up and gasped as I closely examined the mysterious figure in front of me. He was a guy that had more then one spiky hair, he had three LAYERS of them. The first and outer layer was dark red, the middle layer was all colored black, and the third and inner layer was all yellow. He had triangle eyes, he wore a black shirt that had a replica of the Millenium Puzzle on it, he had dark colored pants and was wearing dark boots. "Yugi Moto? is that you?" I said.

The mysterious figure who was revealed to be an older Yugi Moto chuckles slightly and says,"Yes, it is me," Then Yugi looks at me and says,"Say, you are a duelist aren't you?"

I looked at him and says happily,"Yes, I am Yugi. My name is Sean and I intend to become the next 'King of Games'"

Yugi chuckles, takes several cards from his deck box, hands it to me, and says in plain tone,"Why don't you take this card?"

I take the cards, and I gasp as the cards was revealed to be the Dark Magician, Dark Magician Girl, Dark Magic Ritual, Magician of Black Of Chaos, Dedication Through Light And Darkness,Sorcerer of Dark Magic, Dark Magician of Chaos and the rest of supporting cards that go along with them. I try then to give them back to Yugi and I say,"But Yugi, these are your cards man."

Yugi shakes his head slightly and tells him with a smile on his face,"No, Sean, its yours to keep. Besides, I have several copies in my deck already so it wouldn't matter even if I keep them." Yugi then starts to walk away from where I am at.

I quickly took out my deck, put the new cards in it, reshuffle them, and place them back into the deck slot of the old Battle City Duel Disk. Then I turned to Yugi and say with a tone of confidence,"Thanks Yugi. I'll...I'll make you PROUD!" I saw Yugi give me a thumbs up as he disappereared from sight. I turned around and started running my ass off. As soon as I got to the Kaiba Dome, I slammed opened the doors and I think to myself,_Goddamnit, thank goodness I made it here on time._ I looked around and waas amazed at the duelists around here.

As soon as I made it here and wanting to explore the dome that Yugi and Kaiba dueled for theor rematch ten years ago, a male voice tells me,"Hey, are you new here?"

I turned around and see a shortass kid with light blue hair wearing glasses, an a red uniform all over his body, along with red sneakers on his feet. I told him,"Yeah, I am. My name is Sean Solanos and my dream is to become the next King Of Games."

The shortass kid told me in a happy yet nervous tone,"My name is Syrus Truesdale, brother of Zane Trusdale who is in Obelisk Blue, and me in (sighs) Slifer Red."

I told the shortass kid whose named Syrus and says curiously,"SO that explains why you wearing red. I see now, so tell me Syrus, how did you get in Slifer Red."

Syrus sighs and tells him,"I have a lack of confidence when it comes to dueling. Sometimes when my turn comes, I doubt myself that I can draw the right card."

I tell him with a smile,"Hey man, don't you worry. I'm here, and I'm going to help you every step of the way."

Syrus smiles at me and says,"Thanks Sean. You are always looking out for me."

I gave him a quick smile, and then, I went to the railing to check out the other duels in front of me. I was in dueling heaven as I saw the others duelists dueling trying to get in the Duel Academy. A few minutes later, I saw another guy in a Ra Yellow uniform sitting down in a chair in one of the top rows. I went over to him and said,"Hey, nice duel out there."

The guy in the Ra Yellow uniform with his hair sticking out said to me in a sort of British voice,"Thanks, it was no matter of luck. Just skill and strategy that pulled me through." There was a bit of a silence, and then Syrus, the guy that I was talking through says,"I see you met another guy. His name is Bastion Misawa and he is a Ra Yellow student."

I looked down at him and I say curiously,"Hey, how do you know him?"

Syrus tells me,"Oh, we grew up together and plus, we both went to the same elementary and middle school."

I tell him in a smile,"So you guys are childhood friends huh?"

Syrus looks at me, smiles and says,"That's right, although I wish Bastion would lay of the studying at times and have some fun out in the sun."

Bastion hears this and says,"I appreciate the advice Syrus, but you know me, I'm a hard working person devoted to show my love of knowledge, so I really don't have the time to have fun."

Syrus sighs and mutters to himself,"Man Bastion, your no fun."

After a few duels, an annoucer came from the speaker and says,"Will Sean Cruz please come to the stands now?"

I say to Syrus and Bastion,"That's me guys. Wish me luck." And with that, I went over to the dueling arena for my 'test'.

"Good luck Sean." Syrus told me as I started to walk away from him.

I looked around and saw Bastion giving me a silent nod. Looking at it, I quickly smiled and turned back to the direction where the arena was.

**Regular POV...**

Up in the stands we see a guy wearing a Obelisk Blue uniform having a black spiky hair, and along with him, there was two guys both of them wearing the Obelisk Blue uniform, one of them had brown hair and the other had regular black hair. (**A/N: Sorry, I forgot what Chazz's friends look like.**)

The brown haired guy says to the guy with the black spiky hair,"Hey Chazz? You think this guy is any good?"

The guy with the black spiky hair snorts and says in a nasty tone,"I doubt it Uchika. This guy must another wannabe duelist who thinks he has enough potential to become the next 'KIng of Games'. (**A/N:What a total bitch!**)

The guy with the regular black hair agrees with him and says,"That's right. I know you Chazz, you are the BEST and will DESTROY anyone that challenges you."

Chazz gives a slight smirk and says without looking at him,"That's right Ishawa. I'm an Obelisk Blue, the ELITE and will defeat anybody because I'm the CHAZZ!"

**Up in the observatory above where Chazz, Syrus and Bastion where at...**

We see a sexy beautiful girl with dirty blonde hair, light yellow colored eyes, wearing a female version of the Obelisk Blue uniform talking to a guy with the male version of the Obelisk Blue uniform. This person had green like eyes and had green spiky hair. The dirty blonde girl says to the the guy with the green spiky hair,"What an elitist snob. He's making fun of him even though he just got here."

The green spiked dude said to the dirty blonde girl,"Your being too soft Alexis. Just give it some time. I'm sure this new kid will enjoy himself."

The dirty blonde-haired girl whose named was revealed to be Alexis Rhodes said to the green spiked-haired guy while looking at him,"Well Zane, if you say so." Just then, she turns back to the duel arena.

**At the dueling arena (Regular POV)**

We see Sean with his Battle City Duel Disk on his left arm with his deck intact along with a duel proctor who has black hair which goes down to the end of his left ear, black eyes which were pretty medium in size and an Obelisk Blue uniform on him. The duel proctor had the Academy Duel Disk on his left arm too.

The duel proctor tells Sean in a kind plain tone,"So, you are a new duelist here huh?"

Sean replies with a smile on his duel disk,"Yep, and I am detertmined to become the next 'King of Games' just like Yugi before."

The duel proctor chuckles slightly and says smiling,"I see someone is excited. Well, if you want to reach this goal, you have to enter this academy, and to do so, you have to win this duel. Ready?"

Sean says smiling,"Ready as I ever will be teach."

Sean and the duel proctor activates their duel disks, draws five cards from their decks and cry out,"Let's DUEL!"

Sean 8000 (5/40)

Duel Proctor 8000 (5/40)

The duel proctor says in a plain tone,"Since, I challenged you to this duel Sean, I'll let you go first."

Sean replies in a smile and says while drawing his first card,"Don't mind if I do." (6/39) Sean studies his hand for a few seconds, puts a monster in defense mode in the spell and trap card zones and says,"I'll start this off by summoning my Ancient Elf in defense mode." (5/39) Just then, Ancient Elf appears on the field in defense mode. (1450/1200) Sean puts one card in the spell and trap card zones and says,"I set one card facedown and that's the end of my turn." (4/39)

The duel proctor draws his first card and then says,"Okay, good move from you, but I'll got a better one." (6/39) The duel proctor puts one card in the spell and trap card zones and says,"Now I activate the spell card, Shield Crush. This lets me destroy one monster with the highest defense, so say goodbye to your Ancient Elf."

"Oh dang it." Sean said as he put the monster in the spell and trap card zones.

The duel proctor puts another spell card in the spell and trap card zones and says,"That facedown looks suspicious so I'll use Mystical Space Typhoon to take care of it." (4/39) Just then, a huge tornado appeared and swept towards Sean's field, destroying his facdown in the process which happened to be the Trap Hole trap card. The duel proctor puts a monster in the spell and trap card zones and says,"Now I'll summon out Don Zaloog in attack position." (3/39) Just then a bandit type guy with two pistols in his hand, and a patch in one of his eyes appears in attack mode. (1400/1500) The duel proctor then commanded,"Now Don Zaloog, attack his life points directly." Don Zaloog pushes the cock of the pistols sending several bullets right at him.

Sean quickly sends Kuriboh to the graveyard from his hand says,"Not so fast. I send my Kuriboh in order to reduce the damage to zero." Just then, several Kuriboh's appeared in front of Sean protecting him and absorbing Don Zaloog's attack. (3/39)

The duel proctor shrugged, set a card in the spell and trap card zones and says,"Not bad. I set one card facedown and end my turn." (2/39)

The swarm of Kuriboh's disappeared as Sean drew his card. (4/38) "All right then, my move. I'll think I'll start off the round by summoning Breaker the Magical Warrior in attack mode." (3/38) Just then, Breaker the Magical Warrior comes to the field in attack mode. (1900) Sean continues,"Now when he is on the field, I can place a spell counter on him and he gains 300 points," Just then, Breaker's stats went from 1600 to 1900. "But I'm not done, I remove one spell counter from him to destroy one spell or trap card on the field and I choose your facedown card." The duel proctor gasps in shock as his facedown trap which was revealed to be a Negate Attack trap card. Then Breaker's attack points decreased right back to 1600. Sean then yells out,"Now Breaker, destroy his Don Zaloog now." Breaker rushes over to the field and slices Don Zaloog with his sword in his hand. The duel proctor winches in slight shock as he loses 200 life points.

Sean:8000 (3/38)

Duel Proctor:7800 (2/39)

Sean takes two cards from his hand, sets them down into the spell and trap card zones and says,"I place two cards facedown and end my turn."

**Up in the dueling stands...**

We see Chazz,Uchika, and Ishawa observing the duel and Chazz scoffs,"Oh please. I can do better then that."

Ishawa turns to him and says,"That's right. With your deck, you will wipe the floor off that guy."

Uchika turns to him and says,"That's IF he makes it into the academy."

Chazz says in a nasty tone while he was not looking at his two friends,"Hah! This duelist is a joke, from the looks of things, I say his chances of getting to the academy are slim to none. You guys just watch." Then the two guys looked back at the arena where Sean and the duel proctor was dueling.

**Up in the observatory above where Chazz, Syrus and Bastion where at...**

We see Zane and Alexis looking down at the scene where the duel was taking place. Zane says,"So this kid uses a Spellcaster deck? Interesting."

Alexis looks at Zane and says,"Well, I think it's pretty interesting to see him use a spellcaster deck. I mean for one, they have plenty of spells and trap cards for support and they have pretty decent effects."

Zane looks at her and says,"Well, that's true Alexis, but there is something I cannot get my mind of."

Alexis looks at him and says curiously,"What's that Zane?"

Zane looks at her and replies,"Well, looking at this duelist, it seems like he has some potential in him to get in the academy. Yes, I know he uses a spellcaster deck just by the cards he plays, but I wonder if he has THOSE cards that the legendary duelist Yugi Moto has."

Alexis replies while turning her head back at the duel arena,"Well, it could be possible. No spellcaster deck isn't complete unless a duelist has THOSE cards, but it is really hard to find now."

Zane turns away from Alexis and looks at the duel arena. He thinks to himself, _Well, kid, let's see what you got._

**Back at the dueling arena...**

The duel proctor draws his card and says,"Well, pretty good move but I can do better. Just sit back, and relax." (3/38)

Sean thinks in his mind, _What does he mean by that? I guess I'm going to find out soon enough._

The duel proctor puts one card in the spell and trap card zones and says,"Now, I activate the spell card Pot of Greed so I can draw 2 cards from his deck." Just then, the duel proctor draws two cards from his deck." (4/36) The duel proctor then puts another card in the spell and trap card zones and says,"Now I play the spell card Change of Heart. So now I can control your Breaker the Magical Warrior!" (3/36)

Sean gasps in shock and says,"Oh no!" He watches in horror as his Breaker the Magical Warrior comes to the duel proctor's field.

The duel proctor then sends the card to Sean's graveyard, puts a monster in the monster card zone and says in a plain tone,"Now I sacrifice your Breaker in order to tribute summon out my Cyber Tech Alligator." (2/36) Just then, Breaker vanishes from the field, and its place, Cyber Tech Alligator comes out to the field in attack mode. (2500/1600)

Sean pushes a button on the duel disk and says,"Nice try, but I play my Trap Hole trap card," Sean's trap card was revealed a demonic like creature raising its claw as it descends to the pits of hell. Sean then continues with a smile,"Thanks to this bad boy, when you summon a monster with 1500 attack points or more that monster is destroyed!"

The duel proctor wiches in shoch as his monster was destroyed, however he smiles, puts a spell card in the spell and trap card zones and says,"Pretty good, but not good enough because I activate the spell card Monster Reborn to revive my Cyber-Tech Alligator." The duel proctor takes the card from his graveyard as his monster returns to the field. (1/36)

Sean replied drolly,"Oh great. Not him again."

The duel proctor then commanded,"Now, my monster attack his life points directly!" Cyber-Tech Alligator rushes over to Sean's field attempting to attack Sean, but Sean had other ideas.

Sean pushes a button on his duel disk and says,"Now I activate my Magic Cylinder trap card!" The duel proctor gasps in shock once again as the trap card was revealed to be the Magic Cylinder trap card. Sean then responds to the duel proctor's reaction,"Ah, I see you know what it does. That's right. It allows me to negate your attack and inflict damage to your life points equal to the attack of one of your monsters and since your monster had 2500 attack points, then you lose 2500 life points."

The duel proctor watches in horror as a blue barrier came up and protected him, then Cyber-Tech Alligator ricohets back as he slashes the duel proctor causing him to lose 2500 life points.

Sean: 8000 (1/38)

Duel Proctor: 5500 (1/36)

**At the dueling stands where Bastion and Syrus are...**

Syrus who was standing up right next to Bastion who was sitting down says in awe,"Wow. I'm impressed with that move. He knows what he's doing."

Bastion nods in agreement and says," I have to agree with you on that Syrus. Magic Cylinder is a perfect trap card to use against a duelist with heavy hitter monsters. It looks like he made a good choice to use it now and save himself, at least for now," Bastion then says in a serious tone,"But even one good move isn't enough to win the duel. This duel has a long way to go before a winner is declared."

**At the dueling stands where Chazz and his homies are...**

Ishawa looks at the move that Sean made and says in amazement,"Well, I have to admit, that wasn't a bad move."

Uchika nods his head in agreement and says,"Yeah, playing that trap card to have an early lead in the duel."

Chazz scoffs at them and says in a nasty tone,"Oh please, this kid only made one decent move. It will take more then that to impress me, besides this duel only just begun and soon, it will be even hotter."

**At the observatory with Zane and Alexis...**

Alexis looks in front of the duel arena impressed with Sean's move. "That was a pretty decent move from a newbie like him."

Zane stays quiet for a minute then he spoke up without looking at Alexis. "You can say it was a good move, but aI think he should have waited and use it later on."

Alexis turns to him and says curiously,"What do you mean Zane?"

Zane replies still not looking at Alexis," What I mean is Alexis is that the situation that the kid was not really in a dire situation since it was only the duel just started and I'm sure that could easily turn it around with one draw or so."

Alexis responds to his statement and says,"So your saying that playing that trap card early on in the duel was a mistake?"

Zane looks at her and says,"I'm not saying it was a mistake Alexis but I said that trap of his should been in use only for dire situations, that way when he is at his break point, he would still have a chance to make a comeback."

Alexis turns her attention back at the dueling field and says in a plain tone,"Oh!"

Zane turns his head to the duel and continues observing the two duelists and he thinks, _All right kid, let's see what you've got. I want to see your potential with that spellcaster deck and hopefully you play 'those' cards that Yugi Moto once used. I don't know how I know but something just tells me you have those legendary cards._

**To be continued...**

**All right. I felt that I did better than the last version I put up. Hopefully you guys will like it too. Did you like me using my OC using a spellcaster? How was the introduction so far? I can't wait for your comments. Please read and review and I will continue writing the next few chapters. Also, expect a new chapter of Joey's Adventure since it will come up in the next few days, or maybe tomorrow. I just have to stop my addiction of playing games on the GameBoy emulator for a bit. Anyways, with that said, peace out peeps!**


End file.
